Pain vs Orochimaru
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa días después del enfrentamiento entre Itachi y Orochimaru donde este ultimo trato de robarle sus ojos, con el fin de reforzar su autoridad como líder y mantener a raya sus demás compañeros era su deber como Dios hacer caer su juicio divino. Por otro lado, tener frente a él esos ojos era una oportunidad que Orochimaru no iba a desperdiciar.


"Deberíamos matarlo", hace mucho tiempo en un país que se encontraba en guerra, un ninja pronuncio esas palabras frente a sus compañeros de equipo mientras veía a tres chicos abandonados.

Les permitió seguir viviendo, debido a que uno de sus compañeros decidió quedarse con ellos hasta que pudieran sobrevivir, le pareció estúpido pero lo acepto y siguió su camino.

Se equivoco.

...

Akatsuki era una organización construida en base a criminales de rango S de todas las aldeas ninjas más importantes, todos estaban allí por diferentes razones y sus relaciones interpersonales no eran importantes siempre que cumplieran su misión, cada quien  
>Estaba por objetivos diferentes mas ala del de capturar bijuus, muchos de esos planes que tenían ellos podían perjudicar la organización en algún futuro pero esa alta posibilidad era el costo a pagar para poder mantener a tantas personalidades distintas<br>Trabajando en equipo.

"El" estaba consciente de eso, era su deber como líder tener que tomar responsabilidad y entrar en acción cuando finalmente detonaran esas bombas con la que estaba jugando, es cierto que posiblemente el podía derrotarlos a todos de manera individual o al Menos eso creía, pero no sabría como lidiar contra todos si de la nada hacen una revuelta, por lo tanto con el fin de aumentar su presencia como líder se decidió a intervenir.

En algún lugar del Bosque Shiwasaki.

Con más de 30km de vegetación y arboles que subieran los 30 metros, era considerado en la antigüedad lugar sagrado para los espíritus.

- ¿Debía reportártelo? Para ser un criminal eres demasiado meticuloso, de acuerdo lo hare. Renuncio.

En el medio "de la nada" en aquel bosque Orochimaru parecía hablar solo.

- No tienes porque permanecer oculto, ¿Porque no me muestras esos ojos una vez más?

Si alguien hubiese visto esa escena probablemente pensaría que estaba loco, después de todo a la mitad de ese gran bosque hablaba sin que no estuviera nadie pero la verdad iba más allá de eso.

Detrás de él, como por arte de magia una gigantesca sombra lo cubrió del sol.

Se dio la media vuelta y observo a la creatura que había aparecido de la nada frente a sus ojos.

Un camaleón gigante con cola de serpiente se encontraba adherido a un árbol aun mas grande que él, su boca se abrió lentamente al mismo tiempo que salió su lengua y allí, de pie en "esa cosa" se encontraba el hombre con unos ojos más valiosos que aquellas pupilas rojas.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Los miembros de akatsuki no veían el rostro del líder cuando extraían el bijuu de un jinchuriki, habían personas que conocían a la perfección su rostro y otros no, pero aun así incluso para aquellos que habían visto su cara su identidad seguía siendo un misterio que Iba más allá de un cuerpo físico.

- Puede que seas invisible pero no cabe duda que definitivamente estas allí, las serpientes tienen visión termina pude saberlo al notar el calor que emanaban.

No había considerado esa posibilidad, de cierto modo Pain agradeció que descubriera ahora su camuflaje y no más adelante cuando le pudiera perjudicar.

- Ya veo, como era de esperarse de uno de los tres sannin.

- Si viniste para que volviera pierdes tu tiempo.

- Si me descubriste como dices entonces te debiste dar cuenta de eso antes de llegar al bosque, sabes muy bien porque vengo aquí de otra manera no hubieses caminado hasta este bosque y área en especifico.

Orochimaru había intentado quitarle los ojos a Itachi, puede que a nadie le importara ese hecho ni siquiera al mismo Itachi pero aun así fue un miembro que atento ante otro de sus compañeros y no podía permitir que se descontrolara su grupo, ya tenía suficiente con todos los compañeros que mato Kakuzu.

- Ya veo, supongo que no tengo otra opción. Personalmente no quería ir tras tus ojos hasta no obtener antes los de Itachi, pero supongo que los planes deberán apresurarse.

**(Insert Music: DragonForce - Strike of Ninja)**

**Ese lagarto deforme desapareció de la nada en una explosión de humo blanco, sin mostrar alguna expresión facial antes de caer al suelo Pain junto sus manos y nuevamente apareció una explosión mas bajo sus pies, pero esta ocasión no desapareció ninguna Bestia, por el contrario... Un Buey Gigante salió de la nada, sus cuernos eran gigantescos y muy posiblemente no existiese nadie capaz de recibir un impacto de esos cuernos sin tener consecuencias.******

**Allí, sobre su cabeza estaba el sujeto que lideraba akatsuki.******

**- ¡Ven!******

**Increíblemente, pese a su tamaño la enorme bestia corrió con una abrumadora velocidad a traves del bosque con la figura de orochimaru tallada en sus ojos.******

**- Invocaciones, ¿Crees que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti?... Definitivamente...******

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Buey estaba cara a cara con orochimaru.******

**- Solo eres un mocoso.******

**Aun más rápido, desde la cintura hacia abajo el cuerpo de Orochimaru se volvió el de una serpiente y en vez de frenarlo en una batalla de poder lo rodeo atreves de su cara, y dio varias vueltas en su cuello hasta envolverlo.******

**Crack.******

**Algo dentro del cuerpo de ese animal se rompió, mas específicamente la tráquea, orochimaru era un experto en el cuerpo no solo el humano, atacar las partes débiles era algo básico para el.******

**La cabeza de él animal cayó al suelo pero aun unida a su torso, corrió sin control y antes de estrellarse con algo, desapareció.****  
><strong>**Fue en ese momento, saliendo de la explosión que producía al desaparecer la invocación, disparado en línea recta Orochimaru se abalanzo sobre Pain que ahora estaba en el aire.******

**- Lo tomare, ¡El Rinnengan!******

**Mientras caía, nuevamente volvió a unir las manos... O eso pensó, antes de que sus palmas se tocaran a una velocidad de vértigo Orochimaru le impacto un golpe en su rostro, su cara se deformo y cayó hasta impactar con un árbol.******

**Afortunadamente los caminos del dolor eran solo cuerpos muertos, no sentían dolor alguno así que aprovecho el tiempo en que recibió el ataque para tomar una decisión.******

**- (Lo sabía, tan solo el camino animal no bastaría... Ahora me doy una idea de su fuerza, ¿Tu también eres así de fuerte... Jiraiya-sensei?)******

**No podía volver a juntar sus manos mientras estuviera a la ofensiva, debía idear otro plan.******

**Pero fue demasiado lento.******

**Como si estuviera naciendo del árbol, Orochimaru surgió de allí y envolvió el torso de Pain, con la mitad de su cuerpo reptil.******

**- ¡Al fin!******

**La mano de Pain se extendió hasta la cara de Orochimaru, pero este lo ignoro yendo directo al premio principal, estiro el brazo hacia los ojos de Pain a cuestión de centímetros de poder llegar a tocarlos su cuerpo se detuvo.******

**- ( ¿Que... Es esto?)******

**La mano "indefensa", aquella única mano que ignoro porque pensó que era inútil si no podía juntarse con la otra para invocar un animal... Había sido la causante.******

**Una barra negra estaba incrustada en una de sus costillas.******

**Algo parecido al miedo lo abordo desde dentro de su cuerpo, una inmensa presión no le permitía moverse y en el medio de esa oscuridad le pareció haber visto en su mente como esos ojos ejercían cada vez más presión sobre él, no sabía que había pasado pero si sabía que había sido el causante.******

**Cayo al piso mientras se retorcía tratando de combatir el control, no podía seguir más tiempo así o recibir otra estaca por lo tanto su espalda se rompió y entre viseras Orochimaru retrocedió con un gran salto un par de metro hacia atrás, dejando solo una piel muerta en el suelo.******

**Se libro de la maldición.******

**Esa desesperación dentro de él, fue sustituida con una enorme felicidad que lo embriago de éxtasis.******

**- ( ! Maravilloso! ,!lo quiero!... !Esos ojos en espiral definitivamente serán míos!)******

**Ese breve momento le dio tiempo suficiente a Pain de sobra para juntar las manos nuevamente, Orochimaru lo sabía.******

**Pero no apareció ningún monstro gigante, esta vez otras dos personas con cabello naranja aparecieron a su lado.******

**- ( ¿Invocación humana? ¿Ellos también poseen el rinnengan?... ¿Que tanto desarrollaste esos ojos... Pain? )******

**Camino Preta.******

**Camino Humano.******

**Camino Animal.******

**Se decía que los Sannin formaban un piedra, papel y tijeras entre ellos, la muerte de Jiraiya estaba entre los planes de Nagato, esta pelea solo sería el "Demo" para la pelea que le aguarda en el futuro)******

**- Subamos el nivel un poco.******

**Próximo Capitulo: "Los ojos que todo lo ven ¿No hay puntos ciegos?"**

**Mi primer fanfic de Naruto, esta orientado mas a la acción ya que después de ver a Jiraiya luchando contra Pain siempre me pregunte como lo haría Orochimaru, deseo saber como este tipo de historias son recibidas en esta pagina así que esperare ansioso sus comentarios y criticas.**


End file.
